minecaftish thingy
by unihippo1389
Summary: sorry I am REALLY bad at naming things and at summary's, when Alice's cat friend mosstail's brothers and sisters go missing its up to alice and her friends to find them. this story does have youtubers in it.
1. Chapter 1

[alice's pov]

 _i grew up slaying monsters_ when i was three i slayed my first skeleton, when i was six i slayed my first creeper. and i never was that good at making friends but me and my neighbor lizzie really got along ,my younger sister valintine likes everyone , and lizzie's twin brother dave well i don't know what is wrong with him he's always helping people that are sick or hurt, then there kevin he um...well let's just say his head is full of air, and then there's jay he always seems to see the...light side of thing's.

i woke up and got my armor on and grabed my sword (a royal guardian sword ) and walked outside, i walked up to my neighbor's house and knocked on the door and waited a little bit all the sudden i heard an explosion then the door opened "hi mr tdm" i said "you know you can call me dan right?" he said, i nodded and said "is lizzie up?" dan nodded "come in we're eating breakfast" i walked in and saw lizzie, dave, dr trayaurus, grim and lizzie and dave's mom, jemma, i walked up to grim, the skeleton dog waged his tail and barked "hi grim" i said and patted him on the head "hi lizzie do you want to go into the forest today?" i asked she nodded and ate the rest of her breakfast "let's go" she said and we walked out of the door and into the forest.

[valintine's pov]

i woke up and went downstairs and my mom and dad were eating breakfast "where's alice?" i asked "she went to the forest with lizzie" my mom said "ok" i answered and ran out the door and went to get dave, who at the time was doing science with tnt, and then i went to get kevin, i knocked on the door and kevin's dad thinknoodles or think "hi valintine" he said "hi think, is kevin here?" i asked "yeah let me go get him" he said, i few minutes later kevin came out the door, then i went to go get jay, i knocked on the door once again and jay's dad opened the door "hi thnxcya" i said "hi, are you here to see jay?" he asked "yeah i..." i was cut of when jay knocked me out of the way and standing outside of the door " hi where are we going?" he asked, after a stood up i told him into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

[jay's pov]

we were walking through the forest to see if we could find alice and lizzie, then we heard someone talking and we turned our head's to see alice and lizzie talking about well to be honest all i heard was something about grim,then alice turned her head and saw us, she ran up to us us and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING DID WE INVITE YOU?!" while she was yelling it looked like she was turning into a dragon like a really dark dragon even darker then the ender dragon "are you okay?" dave asked "I'M FINE" she said her voice starting to echo and got really dark, then valintine put her hand on her sisters shoulder, all the sudden alice was shrinking and she looked more like a dragon then she grew wings, and her eyes turned red and flew away.

"WELL NOW WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" lizzie said "what do you mean?" jay asked "well... she's done something like this before but she never turned full dragon before..." lizzie explained "well how do we know where she went?" jay asked "i'm guessing that" valintine said pointing her finger at a bunch of smoke, then we all turned our head's to lizzie, who had also turned into a dragon but a lighter color in fact she was a light aqua color, with purple eyes, and she flew away.

[alice's pov]

i was flying towards the smoke, then i heard an explostion, i flew twowards it and i saw i big ball of smoke, i flew down amd when i got down there i saw alice,still a dragon laying down unconscious, i walked up to her and sniffed her cause I'M A DRAGON AND I CAN, and rolled her up to a wall so i could put her on my back and flew up so i could go back to the rest of my friends, after i got there i put alice down, and then i went back to the area that i found her in it was pretty muce all burnt or still on fire, i don't know how but i spat a bunch of water at the fire and put it out i guess its just my dragon power.


	3. Chapter 3

[valintines pov]

i stood there looking at my sister, still a dragon, laying there, then she moved a little and said "fire...mosstail...kittens..." is what she managed to say before coughing a whole lot "what do you mean?" valintine said, then alice was being all crazy like this ~ and her eyes were glazed.

[alice's pov]

i woke up and the last thing i remember was one of my other best friends, mosstail, and her younger brothers and sisters and then there was a fire and they were in the middle of it and...oh no "fire...mosstail...kittens..." was what i said before coughing "what do you mean?" my sister said, then i twitched a lot and i saw my friend and her younger siblings in the fire...dead.

i woke and i was in my room and my friends and sister were beside me, i jumped up and out of my bed and grabed lizzie by the arm and ran out of the house,turned into a dragon, with lizzie on my back and took off towards the area that the fire was at,when we got there i was useing my muzzle to shove some branchs and stuff to the side till i found a soft ball of fur and grabed it by the scruff and layed it on the floor "lizzie could you wash her for me?" i asked since her fur was full of ash "sure" lizzie said and turned into a dragon and washed the ball of fur with her dragon powers and turned into a human again, "thanks" i said and looked for signs that my friend was still alive but there was nothing i could see so i grabed the ball of fur by the scruff and flew off leaveing lizzie there but she could alwas turn into a dragon.

i flew to where i saw the rest of my friends and flew down and layed my furry friend on the floor, and dave went to see the cat and turned into a dragon, a light green dragon with glowing blue eyes, and touched mosstail on the nose with his claw.


End file.
